


My Poly Mammon & Levi

by otomekaidii



Series: Mammon & Levi Relationship Headcanons [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: Levi and Mammon might not be the most common poly ship, but you will not convince me that these two would not take the best care of their partner.This is a collection of relationship headcanons I use for my writing.Leviathan x poly gn!MC x Mammon
Relationships: Leviathan & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Reader/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Mammon & Levi Relationship Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041441
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	My Poly Mammon & Levi

  * Prepared to be spoiled.
  * You want to go somewhere? Tickets are already purchased.
  * You want to buy something? Oh what’s this, they just happened to have an extra.
  * After working out the kinks, they compliment each other well.
  * Just takes a bit for them to learn they don’t have to do *everything* on their own and that they can work together to keep you happy and feeling loved.
  * Mammon is great for outings and new experiences.
  * Levi is great for a night in or when you need quiet time.
  * Matching everything.
  * Expect Levi to make matching cosplay for everyone.
  * Mammon will complain, but he secretly loves it (and being included).
  * He eventually feels comfortable sharing suggestions of themes/characters with Levi.
  * Mammon looks out for Levi, reminding him how much you care for him when you aren’t there to do it yourself.
  * Levi still picks on Mammon, but isn’t as harsh.
  * It’s more of a friendly/teasing banter than an actual attempt to degrade.
  * They bond over things related to you.
  * Like swapping sexy stories like the perverts they are.
  * When Mammon is busy, he’s comforted knowing Levi is with you.
  * Despite all of Levi’s quirks, Mammon knows no one else could protect you as well (besides himself, of course).
  * These two get into so much mischief.
  * If something is broken/missing, or a random loud noise is suddenly heard - you can bet they are behind it.
  * Levi talks Mammon into a lot of shit just for the sake of DevilTube videos (let’s be honest, it doesn’t take much convincing).
  * Pretty sure they get dumber when they are together and unsupervised, scratch that. They definitely do.
  * Common sense? Never heard of ‘em.
  * Mammon is a closet geek.
  * Not as obsessed as Levi, but he has his fandoms, don’t be fooled.
  * They will bond over this too.
  * Would not be unusual for you to be totally clueless about something these two are obsessed with.
  * But you love watching them when they get like that.
  * Mammon stops stealing Levi’s shit, if only for the fact he probably helps him buy most of it now.
  * Levi buys extras whenever possible so Mammon can resell them (or keep them for himself because hello, closet geek).
  * If Levi is looking for a certain hard to find item, trust Mammon to be the one to find it.
  * Mammon tries to resell something to Levi at a markup a grand total of (1) times, but you’ll need to put a stop to that real fast.
  * They trade photos of you like Pokemon cards.
  * They think you don’t know, but of course you do.
  * Finally realize they aren’t as sly as they thought when you slip them a few new ones just because.
  * You must split their time up evenly between them.
  * Lots of planning, consider using a very fancy family scheduling app to make it all work.
  * If you are ok with it, you will never be alone again.
  * Otherwise better schedule chunks of “Me Time”.
  * Make sure to enforce boundaries because they will try to join in when it’s not their time, especially at the start when they are still adjusting to this idea of “sharing”.
  * Showing any sort of preferential treatment is sure to end very badly.
  * But if someone is having a rough time, exceptions can be made.
  * (Especially when it’s you who is sick/depressed)
  * They both deal with some of the same insecurities, so there’s a certain degree of understanding between them.
  * Just don’t ask them to talk about their feelings with each other.
  * They’ll only do that with you. Alone.
  * Prefer to spend time alone with you at first.
  * But after the relationship is more established, they enjoying hanging out as a group just as much.
  * They still need their private time with you though.
  * Both are very shy about showing you affection in front of the other, to start.
  * Mammon gets over this first, using it as a way to tease Levi and make him jealous.
  * Levi, jealous as he his, can’t let this stand so he works up the courage too.
  * Soon you are being lavished in affection & lots of cuddles.
  * Everyone is happy so long as they can touch and be touched by you.
  * Better like being sandwiched between these two while sleeping.
  * You’ll need to convince Levi to get a bed in his room so you and Mammon can spend the night while he does his thing.
  * And he can join you whenever he finally decides to rest w/o needing to leave his room.




End file.
